


Teacup

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Some teacups don't come back together.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Teacup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HotSauce418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotSauce418/gifts).



“What’s this?” 

Hannibal looked up from steeping their morning black tea, carefully settled, and saw Will holding a blue teacup. “The tea is not yet finished.” 

Will turned the teacup around and a small chip was visible. “What is this?” 

“It appears the teacup has been damaged.” 

“ _ My  _ teacup has been damaged,” Will said stiffly, glaring at him, “And you know that it’s my favorite. I got it way back in Memphis when---” 

Hannibal reached out to touch his cheek. “Just because a memento has damage does not make it any less important. The memory is still there. I remember your smile, and the way our fingers touched when I handed it to you.” 

Will sighed. “I just....I’ve kept it for a long time.” 

He pressed his lips to Will’s fingers clutching the teacup. “And you will keep it still. But remember...we have each other.” 

Will smiled down at him. “I hate how you can make everything so sappy.” 

“No, you don’t.” 

“No, I don’t.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️


End file.
